


Interesting Vacation Surprises

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mary Finds Out, POV Mary, POV Outsider, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Mary thought she would surprise her brother by showing up early for her vacation, but she's the one who ends up being surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on otpisms (http://otpisms.tumblr.com): _Imagine being the sibling of Person A. You don’t know they’re a thing, and you walk in on them having an intense make out session, and both of them get really flustered trying to explain._
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Mary. Yay for me!

Mary frowns down at her cell phone. Despite leaving multiple messages yesterday informing Steve that she had been able to get an earlier flight, Steve hasn’t called her back yet. Regardless of Steve’s weird, uncommunicative behavior, Mary is in a good mood. She hasn’t visited Steve since his recovery from the liver transplant, and she knows that Joan is looking forward to visiting her uncle for a couple of weeks.

Mary knocks on the door and isn’t surprised when Steve doesn’t answer her. If he didn’t get her messages, he would be expecting her to arrive at the airport at 5 p.m. It’s not even noon yet. He may not be home. She digs through her purse, retrieves her keys, and uses the key Steve gave her years ago to open the door to his house, holding Joan’s hand and carefully ushering her daughter into the house with her.

She walks into the empty living room. “Steve?” Nobody answers. Mary decides that she will check Steve’s backyard and wait at his house if she can’t find him. She settles Joan on the couch, turns on the T.V., and finds an episode of  _Sesame Street_  to occupy Joan while she looks for her brother. “Stay here, Joan.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Mary smiles at her daughter and exits the house into Steve’s backyard. At first, she doesn’t see him, but then she sees something in one of the two chairs set up near the beach. Her eyebrows rise when she walks closer and recognizes the sight of two men kissing. One of them is Steve, and the other one is…

“Danny?!”

Danny whips around hastily at the unexpected voice and tumbles from his position on top of her brother. Mary winces when his head hits the sand. _Thank God they were outside,_  Mary thinks.  _That could have been a really nasty fall._

Steve seems to be frozen. Danny scrambles into a sitting position facing her. “Hey, Mary. We, uh, weren’t expecting you.”

Mary snorts. “I could tell. Steve, didn’t you get any of my messages yesterday?”

Steve blinks in confusion. “Messages?”

“I called you a bunch of times last night to tell you I got an earlier flight.”

Steve scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I didn’t see them. I guess I got distracted.”

Steve’s automatic glance to Danny and Danny’s poorly muffled snicker make it clear what was “distracting” Steve last night. _T_ _hat’s more information than I really needed to know._  Mary shakes her head and ponders how to phrase her next question. “So, I guess you guys are more than ‘surf buddies’ now?”

Steve coughs. “Yeah.”

“How long has this been happening?”

“Only about a month.”

“I guess if it was anyone, it makes sense that it would be Danny,” Mary says, mostly to herself. She remembers how close Steve and Danny always were, and how Steve always managed to bring Danny up in conversations even when the connection to the topic was tenuous at best. Steve and Danny kissing makes sense, oddly enough. She’s more surprised that her brother was making out with another man than the fact that he was making out with Danny specifically. She had no idea he swung that way. “I didn’t even know you were into guys.” Mary locks eyes with Steve. “You could have told me, you know.”

Danny clasps Steve’s hand supportively, and Steve gives Mary his classic puppy dog eyes look. “It’s not that I thought you would be weird about it, Mare. By the time I started to figure it out, I was at the Academy, and we weren’t even close anymore, and I just–-” Steve glances away and trails off, but Mary doesn’t need him to finish. She really wishes she could have been there for her brother back then. “Anyway, it never felt like I had a reason to tell you, because I hadn’t been really serious about anyone. Until now.” Steve gazes at Danny with the most tender expression she has ever seen on his face.

Mary grins and opens her arms to hug Steve. “Oh, come here you big goof! I’m happy for you!” She turns to Danny and hugs him too. “Both of you. But, Danny, fair warning, if you break my brother’s heart, I’m going to have to kick your ass.”

“Mary!” Steve groans in exasperation.

Danny pats her back. “I won’t.” 

Mary draws out of the hug, satisfied with Danny’s response, and chuckles when she looks at Steve and Danny. In her earlier shock, she hadn’t noticed how disheveled they looked.

Mary smirks. “I’m gonna head back to the house. I’ll give Danny a few minutes to get the sand out of his hair and make it stop looking like a tornado hit it. Steve, you might want to fix your shirt.”

Steve blushes and starts fixing the couple of buttons that had been unbuttoned on his shirt. Danny grimaces and runs his right hand through his hair. "C’mon! Was that really necessary?“ Steve asks.

Mary smiles wickedly. "Absolutely.” She heads back into the house, giggling to herself. This is definitely going to be an interesting vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/152674406255/interesting-vacation-surprises


End file.
